Final Chances
by nattycullen
Summary: Alec will forever make Jacob look like a weak puppy. -Purely made for Reneslec fans who dislike Jacob- NOT a slash. AlecxRenesmee.


**I do not own Twilight, because if I did, it would be a Reneslec dominated book ;)  


* * *

**

The object came out of no where, startling Jacob as it smashed all of his windscreen, the glass cutting his face seconds after. "Crap!" He gasped, lacking oxygen because of the frightening impact. The rusty car soon went off the road, hitting a tree which caused more damage._Thank god Jacob was a wolf_. There hadn't been anyone on the road, not even any cars. What could have possibly hit the windscreen like that? A bird? Some kid throwing a rock? Did kids in Forks do that now-a-days anyway?

_Apparently kids in Volterra do it though._

"Hello mutt."

"You!" Jacob jumped, the glass falling off his lap. "My car!" He shrieked, teeth baring as he turned to face the person who he hated the most. "You're paying for this!"

Alec rolled his eyes, flicking pieces of glass off his silk, black suit that cost more than the car he sat in. "I'll purchase you a new one, I don't like Renesmee having to sit in a car that's older than herself anyway."

"Well, I don't like Renesmee sitting in a fancy car with a killer but I don't go around smashing your windows."

"She doesn't _just _sit in the car." Alec smirked boyishly at Jacob, who's face was now thick with disgust. "And anyway, you wouldn't smash my windows because even someone as uneducated as you knows that would be a _very _bad thing to do."

"I'll smash more than your windows..." Jacob grumbled underneath his breath.

"Threats mean nothing to me, dog. Nor do you. But you _do _mean something to Renesmee and it has came to my attention that you don't know how _rude _it is to keep a girl waiting." Jacob rolled his eyes, reaching out to the car door handle. "You do that and I will snap your arm off." Alec threatened icily.

Jacob forced himself to put his arm back in, gritting his teeth as he did so. "But she made me wait! For seven years! For nothing!" He defended himself.

"Wait for what?" Alec spat, the fact a dog was words away from insulting his love giving him a fiery edge. "For her to become older? _Renesmee _did not make you do anything, you controlled her life with your disgusting _curse!_ And if you would stop being so ignorant, you would notice that she still wants you in her life, which is exactly why I am here."

"I. Don't. Care." Jacob huffed, folding his arms childishly as Alec tried to control himself and not kill Jacob in the most painful way imaginable. "She ignored my rules for protection, stood in front of you and your leech kings, fell in love with you then ditched me to go spend her time locked up in Volterra!"

"Although I am immortal, I will not waste my time answering such idiotic statements in detail. I need to get back to the po-"

"It's because you _can't _answer back!" Jacob shouted, quite smug that he was now 'winning'.

"No, because I need to get back to Renesmee and make love to her before she gets too tired."

Jacob's face twisted into disgust before he let out a tortured growling sound, his hand throwing a punch at Alec. A crack followed, then a whine from Jacob. Alec gripped onto Jacob's tightened fist harder, making Jacob yelp louder this time. "Ok! Ok! What do you want?"

Alec smiled, releasing Jacob's hand inches away from a non-acceptable slowness just to torture him some more. "Good dog. Now, like I said before, it is rude to keep a girl waiting and it has come to my attention that you are doing just that to my _fiancé_."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jacob mumbled, scrunching his eyebrows together, trying to look puzzled.

"Oh you know _exactly _what I'm talking about." Alec said, ripping out one of the dashboard compartments then swiftly picking out a white envelope that stood out amongst the piles of junk. Jacob looked at Alec in disbelief as he casually threw the dashboard out the window, flinging the envelope at Jacob as he did so.

"What?" Jacob tried to say innocently, faking confusion in his voice and face as he studied the envelope that he'd actually looked at more times than Alec had.

"You're annoying me now. You have ten seconds to change your attitude before I kill you."

_Is he serious? _

"Seven!"

"OK! OK! I know what you're getting at!" Jacob exclaimed, throwing his hands around. "I've not replied to your _wedding invitation. _Big freaking deal." Jacob spat the event name out with disgust.

"Renesmee considers it a big deal."

"Oh really? Such a shock, considering for the last year or so, she's ignored me!" Jacob yelled as he remembered, banging his fists against the steering wheel. Alec laughed at Jacob's immaturity over the issue, hints of frustration in the laughter. "Wow. A leech king guard with humor."

"Of course the rest of the guard will find humor in your death, which will be _very _soon if you keep going off topic." Alec paused, daring Jacob to speak up. "Like you stated before, you haven't replied to our wedding invitation. Do you know why Renesmee is visiting Forks apart from seeing her family? Because she didn't want to just send you one. She went to your house by the way, quite obvious from your fake snoring that you were in. Both Renesmee and I didn't appreciate the ignorance from your father either because she 'broke the imprinting line.'"

"Oh c'mon, don't blame my dad's behavior on me! He thinks that wolves could be so much stronger with her vampire genes, big deal! She's just _sensitive_."

"Sensitive? Renesmee didn't come crying to me about it, Edward found out as you already know. Consider yourself lucky that it was Edward who dealt with him and not me." Alec said, enjoying the fear splashing onto Jacob's face as he thought of the outcome _if _Alec had dealt with things.

"Alright, I get it. My dad was being a bitch to her -with acceptable reasons! Now continue on your little rant about how I messed with your _dearest Renesmee_." Jacob mocked, folding his hands impatiently, wanting this to be over and done with.

"_My dearest Renesmee_ came to your house over two weeks ago, and we are both required back in Volterra soon. Another thing, do you know how many strings I had to pull to allow this wedding to be done in Italy with wolves in attendance? Master Caius nearly declared _war _against Aro over it! Renesmee had to make the impossible happen for your own sake and you don't even give her a reply?"

"You need to really chill the fu-"

"No, I'm going to tell you what _you _have to do. You're ignorance is making Renesmee upset and I will not allow that. You have twenty four hours to go and apologise to Renesmee who I can guarantee will give an apology back then you will accept the invitation later. _She wants to be your friend. _Don't forget that."

"No."

"You don't have a choice."

"I think you should teach Renesmee that karma is a bitch."

"She thought about you a lot, you know, but she knew you were furious at her. Renesmee wants to start over, _please _put her out of her misery because as much as I hate you and her family, I want Renesmee to be happy which means having her best friend and her family in her life." Alec said, his voice going surprisingly soft.

_Was having Renesmee in his life but with a leech better than no Renesmee at all? _

"It won't be easy, but please, do what an imprinter is _meant _to do and be like you always say to defend your pack." If it was possible for Alec to puke, he totally would have for having to say that.

"Alright! Alright!" Jacob sighed, hitting himself for agreeing to it and for allowing Alec to win. Maybe he wasn't _that _bad as Jacob thought, a serial killer, yes, but at least Renesmee's happiness meant something to him. "I'll go reply to the invitation personally, now get out of my car!"

_This doesn't count as a car. _Alec said silently as he opened the door, taking it off altogether since his fun was ending. Jacob whined in mourning for his old rabbit, desperately wanting Alec to leave quicker now.

"Thank you."

"Just tell Nessie that I'll come later today if she's sad!" Jacob called after Alec, the idea of seeing Renesmee suddenly making him very happy.

Alec turned around, folding his arms together cockily. _Oh what else does he want? _"And Jacob, call her by the name Nessie again and I will turn twenty hours into twelve hours."

_Jacob Black was found dead twenty five hours later, headless, holding Alec and Renesmee's wedding invitation, a tick was next to the 'I cannot attend' option._

* * *

**I hate Jacob. I hate imprinting, I hate those who find imprinting cute or not weird (ok, I don't hate you, Renescob fans, I just disagree :D) and most of all, I hate Stephenie Meyer for being the sicko who created this.**

**Reneslec FTW.**

**I just needed to make fun of Jacob. Nothing more I can say!**

**-Cristina, xxx**


End file.
